


An Uncandid Celebration

by NotAnUnderling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Demons in Business Suits, F/M, Girl In Office Attire, Public Use, stuck in wall, through wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnUnderling/pseuds/NotAnUnderling
Summary: Lazy, tired, and in desperate need for a cup of coffee, Illustrator asks her friendly giant wish-granting lust demon Candid to get her some.  In return, he asks for Illustrator to attend a gathering and provide her "services" (read: sex) for the attendees.  Illustrator agrees.  How many demons could there possibly be?A story written as a celebration gift for my friend WonderousWiles reaching 1,000 followers.  What better way to congratulate them than countless horny, pent-up demons?
Kudos: 21





	An Uncandid Celebration

* * *

“Hey, Candid?”

Seated at her dining table with some pancakes that needed heating up and an empty mug, Illustrator called out a name.

“Yes, Illustrator?” Sitting across from the artist was Candid, the polite demon who Illustrator had become friends with over the past few months. Illustrator would make wishes, and Candid would grant them. In return, Candid would usually fuck Illustrator and feed off of her lust to restore his energy. It was a good relationship, all things considered.

“Can you get me some coffee from the store?”

“Are you not able to?”

“I’m lazy.” Illustrator was at least honest with herself.

“If you insist.” With the artist’s request made, Candid stood up from his chair and left through the door.

As Illustrator waited, she started to prepare her pancakes. Thirty seconds in the microwave to heat up the leftovers (much worse than making them fresh, but she would live), an excessive amount of syrup from the fridge to pour over them, and a small pat of butter to top it all off. It didn’t get any better than that.

It hadn’t taken Illustrator very long to prepare her food and sit back down at the table, but in what little time it had taken, Candid had returned and poured the artist’s favored blend into the empty cup. She was surprised the demon was back so soon, but she had neither the willpower nor the caffeine to question it.

Bringing the mug to her lips, Illustrator took a long sip of her iced coffee. A soft sigh of relief left her lips after she gulped down the beverage. The liquid made her throat tingle as its cool temperature gave her that jolt she needed to start the day.

As the caffeine dispelled her morning grogginess and her mind began to clear, a thought came to Illustrator’s mind. “...come to think of it, how _did_ you get coffee from the store? Normally you just _poof_ stuff into existence,” Illustrator held her hands up and shook them to put emphasis on the magic, “but this time you actually left the room.” The question on Illustrator’s mind quickly went from an idle thought to a reasonable concern. “Wait, did you… actually go to the store? How did you even buy the coffee, do you have money-”

“They offered it for free,” Candid promptly replied. “I offered them a wish, but they denied. It seems most humans do not like to make deals with demons.” The large demon spoke almost as if that fact wasn’t something readily obvious.

Illustrator raised her hand and opened her mouth to speak, but found herself at a loss for words. Momentarily, at least. “Why did you actually go to the store? You probably terrified the life out of them.”

“You asked for coffee from the store.”

“Well, yeah, but…!”

“Is the coffee not satisfactory?”

“You can’t just- that’s dangerous- what if someone-” After a few more seconds of sputtering, Illustrator fell silent once more, unsure quite how to respond to the demon. With a sigh, she shook her head. “N-no, it’s all good.” Doing her best not to be bothered by the potential chaos that ensued or the ramifications of a demon casually appearing before some random people, Illustrator quietly picked up her fork and knife, cutting into her pancake before spearing it and shoving the fluffy breakfast into her mouth.

Candid gave the woman a moment to take a bite of her food and start chewing before beginning to speak. “I have a gathering with some colleagues this afternoon. I would appreciate your services later today.” His words were vague, but Illustrator knew more or less what “services” Candid wanted in exchange. After all, the wish-granting demon did feed off of lust, and Illustrator knew that Candid wasn’t the type to ask her to draw his waifu or whatever.

The woman finished her bite of food, swallowing the fluffy and syrupy goodness, before nodding her head in affirmation. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Just give me half an hour or so heads up so I can get ready. Not like I need to dress up or anything, right?”

Candid shook his head. “No need to dress up. What you are wearing now is perfectly acceptable.”

Illustrator looked down to her current outfit: her pajamas. A damn soft set of PJs at that. “I’ll just get changed after I’m done with breakfast. I’d rather not get stains on these.”

“Understandable.”

* * *

One trip through a portal later, the two had arrived early to the gathering. Candid had made it a point to get there before it properly started- something to do with needing to get set up.

Illustrator, however, was left disoriented from the experience of travel via portal. She stumbled about for a short time after leaving the portal, struggling to regain her balance as her head spun. “So… dizzy… remind me to never ask you to teleport me somewhere…”

It took a short period of time for Illustrator to stop staggering about, but when she finally did, she took the opportunity to briefly look around her. Candid’s gathering was taking place in something that the girl could only describe as vaguely-office like, yet the sheer size and amount of free space available made the room feel far more like a meeting “hub.” Credence was given to that thought when she saw a variety of demons, demonesses, and other otherworldly creatures mingling about, talking amongst each other. Some of the beings had masks, others had tentacles coming from their back, some were cthulhu-like creatures, and no small number had horns.

It was almost whiplash-inducing, seeing such things like a seemingly low-rank imp holding a conversation with an eldritch monster.

Nevertheless, Illustrator hadn’t come to flirt with tentacle monsters or ogle at succubi. More concerned with getting things over with, Illustrator followed Candid’s lead as they navigated through the office-like area. She followed closely behind the polite demon, not wanting to get _too_ far from him given how most demons lacked a reputation for being kind and caring.

Illustrator eventually followed Candid into a room, one seemingly dedicated for more… _salacious_ activities. Notably, while all walls were identical in color and decor compared to those outside of the room, one wall had two waist-sized holes with light padding on the inside. What they were intended for was readily apparent both from the size of the holes and from the fact that Illustrator had spent no few nights looking longingly at pictures displaying this exact scenario.

And also the fact that some catgirl’s lower half was sticking out of the wall, with a poster showing her face right affixed right above her ass. The poster also seemed to list the catgirl’s name but it was written in some eldritch or demonic text that Illustrator couldn’t understand, so she only knew that the catgirl seemed to wear some black and red uniform and wore glasses.

The only other thing which caught Illustrator’s attention was the demoness floating nearby. Seeing Candid, the succubus cackled- quietly and with respect, of course- before conversing with the demon. “My, brought a human this time, have you?” The demoness’ gaze turned briefly to Illustrator, the hunger in her eyes betraying her sweet tone. “It’s been _awfully_ long since we’ve had one of those at a gathering. Most people just seem to bring catgirls and elves, after all. I know you’re not the type to drag people in by force, Candy; how’d you convince a human to come?”

Candid held back a sigh after hearing that nickname. “The girl asked me for a favor earlier, and I in turn asked for her services. Nothing more than a matter of convenient timing.”

The succubus giggled to herself once more. “Such a cute little thing, isn’t she?” Again the demoness looked towards the artist, and the girl felt like a sheep being stared down by a wolf. Not only that, but seeing the two beings converse made Illustrator feel _completely_ out of her league. And did the succubus just call him _Candy?_

However, Candid noticed the artist’s concern and politely intervened. “There is no need to worry, none here mean you any harm. Whenever you’re ready, you can start.”

Illustrator was glad for the intervention and the clarification, but she was moreso worried about the setup at this point. Being stuck through a wall? That was the kind of thing that only happened in public use hentai and other stuff like that! “You… _want_ me to go through the wall?”

Candid tilted his head slightly, as if he were confused. “Is that not alright? I thought you might enjoy this. If I am not mistaken, I’ve seen you draw no less than five images of a similar situatio-”

“OkayyesIgetthepoint!” Illustrator stammered rapidly, cutting off the demon. Her face was red with blush, his point made more than clear. Sure, he wasn’t _wrong_ , but the artist still was concerned that if the succubus thought her any more cute that she would take her then and there.

The demoness chuckled to herself, enjoying the cute sight before her. She enjoyed it even more as Illustrator started to strip.

With a sigh, Illustrator slowly began to remove the bottom half of her pajamas. She’d miss the warmth the soft material provided, but at the very least the room wasn’t that cold. “I’m leaving the panties on. You can just push them to the side when the time comes.”

After seeing Candid nod in affirmation (and after getting a bit more nervous as she saw in the corner of her eye the succubus licking her lips) the artist carefully crawled through the hole in the wall. Oddly enough, while there seemed to be an excess of space as she entered the hole, it seemed to shrink once she got halfway through, anchoring her waist in place as it snugly fitted around her.

The other side of the wall was… unremarkable. It was just an empty room, more or less. Illustrator glanced over at the catgirl to her side, wanting to get a good look at her. The feline looked just like she did in the picture, but judging by her fucked-silly expression, she was completely out of it.

 _Concerning_ , for sure, but judging by how the glasses were still on the catgirl’s face and they weren’t broken, she assumed that meant that only their lower halves would be available for use. That was some small mercy, at least.

A bit of time would pass after Illustrator willingly stuck herself through the wall. She could hear some muffled conversations behind her as the demons and monsters mingled. She thought about trying to converse with the catgirl beside her- it wasn’t every day one got to do that, after all- but with how the girl was groaning sporadically, it was safe to assume that she wasn’t in the condition for formal conversation.

The awkward waiting period would finally end as Candid spoke to Illustrator. “The event is about to start soon. I’ll put you in something nice to make you more presentable. I will return your pajamas afterwards.” With a snap of the demon’s fingers, the artist would find herself fully clothed in office attire. It was a _smidge_ tight, but… surprisingly comfortable.

...though she felt a little dumb for having taken off the lower half of her pajamas earlier, leaving her ass almost bare that entire time.

Nonetheless, soon after Candid had changed her clothes, Illustrator began to hear people shuffling into the room behind her. She briefly began to worry that the crowd might be a bit… _large_ , but she did her best to brace herself nonetheless. How bad could it be, anyways?

Shortly after the group of demons and monsters had gathered into the glory wall room, Candid gave the go-ahead. Given how rare it was to see a human available, it would be an understatement to say that there was some light pushing and nudging as everyone wanted to have the first go at Illustrator. In the end, all of the creatures managed to peacefully sort themselves into a single-file line behind the girl.

Illustrator would quietly groan and flinch slightly when she felt the hand of the first demon in line firmly plant itself against her ass, giving it a squeeze through her pants. Still, it wasn’t as if she doubted this would inevitably happen, so it was no surprise when she felt the demon pulling her pants down to her ankles.

The demon behind her chuckled as he began to pull down the girl’s panties, lowering them halfway down her thighs. “Candid, are you sure this girl can handle this? I trust your judgement, but it _has_ been quite some time since we’ve had a human.”

“She will be fine.” Candid candidly responded.

“Hmmph,” the demon exhaled, “if you say so.” Illustrator heard a _zzzip_ noise as the demon undid his trousers to take out his cock. His hand returned to her butt, crashing down on it just hard enough to leave a faint red handprint.

“H-Hey, calm down back there!” Illustrator grumbled and squirmed slightly in her restraints, not particularly pleased with the treatment she was getting from her very first ‘patron.’

“Don’t worry lass,” the demon reassured her, trying to ease her nerves, “I’ll be gentle.”

The demon then suddenly thrust twelve inches of dick into Illustrator’s exposed womanhood, letting out a pleased groan as he did so. Illustrator, on the other hand, shouted in surprise. She wasn’t expecting the demon to _actually_ be gentle, but she was certainly caught off guard when he hilted the entirety of his cock in one go. Of course, the fact that his cock was larger than average (compared to a human, at least) had left her even more unprepared.

With little hesitation, the demon began to pump his hips back and forth. He cooed softly as he nearly pulled out before sliding back into the stuck human. Surprisingly enough, despite the rather rough start, he was being… somewhat _casual_ about the whole affair. “Mmn,” the demon groaned, “you really outdid yourself this time. Nothing really beats just how _tight_ a human can be~”

Candid nodded. “I’m glad to hear.” After watching for a few more moments, the polite demon turned to Halicarnassus to continue their conversation from earlier. Of course, he made sure to keep an eye on Illustrator to make sure nothing bad happened. While he trusted everyone _would_ behave themselves, he wanted to make extra sure things went without a problem.

While Candid and Halicarnassus began to talk about what they’ve been doing recently and discuss the finer point of lust-based demonic actions, Illustrator was busy being used like nothing more than a toy; which, to be fair, she effectively was one for the demons. The artist moaned with each thrust, the large shaft forcing her body to stretch in order to accommodate it. Even though the demon behind her was going at a mercifully moderate pace, it didn’t change the fact that it was a _massive_ pillar of meat hollowing out her womanhood.

Illustrator’s hands struggled to find purchase on the wall, leaving her unable to grab onto anything for support. At best, she could brace herself slightly by putting her hands against the wall, though that was hardly sufficient. Even then, each thrust would knock her off balance and cause her hands to slip down the smooth surface, ultimately meaning she could do nothing but endure having her cunt pounded.

Soon, the demon using Illustrator would start to increase his pace. Excited with being able to use a human for the first time in hells-know-how-long, he began to take his energy out on the artist in more ways. The human would find her ass being spanked more frequently as his thrusts became more fervent, the red handprint from earlier quickly reddening further.

As the demon’s thrusts lost their rhythm and became more erratic, Illustrator could tell that he was getting close. The artist could feel the demonic cock throbbing against her inner walls, quickly followed by the demon hilting himself balls-deep with a grunt. Then, as expected, Illustrator found her cunt being filled with several spurts of the demon’s seed. He let out a pleased sigh as he pumped wave after wave of cum into the poor artist, all while Illustrator grit her teeth and did her best to endure it.

Whether that demon was particularly pent-up or if _every_ demon was able to cum in such voluminous amounts was something that Illustrator didn’t know, but was sure she would find out soon enough. The demon gave the artist one last spank as a parting gift before wordlessly pulling out, humming as he did so.

Finally finished with her first patron, Illustrator took in a gasp of air. Having to stand on her tiptoes to support her lower body in addition to the fact that she was so roughly fucked, Illustrator’s legs were left feeling weak. She could only hope that the other demons were more considerate. And that they didn’t try to make her ass glow red like a stoplight.

Her hopes, however, were not high, and they were only further lowered as another demon stepped up and hilted himself into her almost immediately after the first demon had stepped away.

* * *

“Ugh!”

“Halicarnassus, I find willing subjects give lustful energy in higher amounts and much more easily.”

“Hah…!”

“Mmm, I suppose that might be true Candy, buuut you _know_ I have something of a sadistic streak…”

“Mmmmnnn!”

“Even so, it may be worth trying.”

“Guh…!”

“I suppose, I suppose. I will have to keep that in mind, dear.”

“Ffffuck…!”

Illustrator let out guttural moans as an imp railed her, occasionally interrupting Candid and Halicarnassus. Sure, she had at least expected him to be decently endowed, but she hadn’t expected his dick to be as large as _nearly every other demon’s_. The artist’s lack of support for her body was emphasized by the imp as he grappled onto her, putting all of his weight on the walled girl. His thrusts were wild but rapid, quickly wearing the girl down even faster than the other demons had.

“Hey… you wanna… be a bit more gentle…?” Illustrator’s words were somewhere in between being a suggestion and a plea for mercy. Her speech was slow and her words were slurred, but that was to be expected after she had been fucked by _twenty consecutive demons_. Or, was it fifteen? It might have been twenty-five? Regardless, the onslaught of beings using her like an onahole meant she felt helplessly weak and exhausted. It didn’t help that all of her “patrons” had been just as rough- if not more so- than the first. 

None of that changed the fact that Illustrator was moaning with each of the imp’s thrusts though. She couldn’t help it when such a small-yet-hung demon was cheerfully pounding away at her womanhood, and his swollen balls smacked against her soft butt with each swing of his hips. It was obvious that he was ignoring the artist’s plea, if not outright being rougher because of it.

However, just as suddenly as he had mounted her, so too did he suddenly cum without warning. His oversized cumtanks slapped the artist’s ass one more time before they began to pulsate, quickly followed by the imp’s cock throbbing and pumping cum directly into her womanhood. Just like how his diminutive size didn’t mean that his member was small, so too was his orgasm long and excessive. Unexpected amounts of cum flooded Illustrator’s depths before the excess seed gushed out around his member.

The artist really should have expected that outcome, but it was hard to see things coming when they were on the opposite side of a wall. As the imp pulled out with a sigh of relief, the extra seed quickly started to pour out of her flooded pussy. Leaving the girl with something to remember him by, she could feel the imp writing something on her thigh with a marker. Unable to support herself on her tiptoes any longer, her legs simply hung in the air, her feet mere inches off of the ground as her body was now supported solely by the fact that her waist was secured in place by the wall.

Illustrator’s tongue was beginning to start lolling from her mouth, and it was a struggle not to lose her mind to the consecutive assaults of pure bliss that getting fucked brought her. The girl almost looked as pitiful as the catgirl to her side, though she hadn’t been used this entire time. It seemed that, for whatever reason, demons really did prefer humans. Still, Illustrator had serviced somewhere around 20 demons so far, so she had to be almost done, right?

* * *

“Nnh…”

“Aahh… what was the girl’s name again, Candy?”

“Hhh…”

“She only goes by her title.”

“Hh… ah…”

“Hm hm hm… how _adorable_!”

Halicarnassus laughed to herself as she once again thrust her bitchbreaker of a cock in between Illustrator’s overly-sensitive folds. She had been eagerly waiting for her turn with the poor artist, and she had _no_ intentions of holding back. However, the endowed succubus was still _somewhat_ considerate, her large, taloned hands holding onto Illustrator by the thighs to give the girl some support. Though, even then that was only a tradeoff at best, as the succubus’ grasp on Illustrator granted her more leverage with which she could bury her throbbing member even deeper.

With one final thrust, Halicarnassus hilted herself balls deep within the artist and _flooded_ her innermost depths with wave after wave of demonic seed, cackling all the while. Even after the succubus’ orgasm ended, she kept their hips pressed together as she grinded her cock against the Illustrator’s still tight womanhood. That didn’t stop her from writing on the girl’s ass, though; raising a hand, she began to cast magic that inscribed yet more lewd text upon the wall slut.

The succubus did eventually pull out, and she offered her thanks to the polite demon who had provided her. “I really must thank you for bringing such a treat today, Candy. I’m quite surprised by the girl. Even after a thousand demons took a turn with her, she’s still surprisingly tight.” She quietly chuckled to herself once more before leaning towards Candid. “Perhaps you could be convinced to bring her to the _next_ gathering?”

Candid shook his head. “That is her decision to make. I have regained enough energy from the lust here to sustain me for quite some time.”

Halicarnassus leaned back and groaned, her eyes rolling in disappointed annoyance. “Such a shame, Candy. You’re a terrible nuisance to deal with sometimes, you know? Here you bring us one of the best humans we’ve had in decades, if not _centuries_ , and you tell us it’s all up to her?” The succubus shook her head before sighing. “If only it had been one of _us_ that had found her.” After expressing the disappointment, she stood back up properly. “Well, I suppose you wouldn’t be you if you acted any other way. Thanks again for such a treat~”

As the demoness floated away, the hole in the wall that had kept Illustrator so securely in place finally widened, allowing the artist to finally make her way out of the wall. To say she was a mess would be an understatement. After a thousand demons had their way with her, it was only natural that her eyes had rolled back and her wide-open mouth was only able to let out groans. The girl couldn’t even stand up, let alone stand up _straight_. It wasn’t until Candid had wrapped an arm around her for support that she could get up from the ground.

As Illustrator weakly wrapped her arms around Candid’s to keep herself up, the demon snapped his fingers using his other hand. In an instant, all of the cum was cleaned from the girl’s body and her clothing reverted to her soft, comfortable pajamas… but that did little to help the soreness that filled the lower half of her body, nor the fact that her pants and underwear were still pulled down. Before one of the tendrils on Candid’s back could pull them back up, Illustrator was able to catch a glimpse of the writing that remained on her body. However, it was all in that demonic script from earlier, so she could make little sense of it all.

With Illustrator cleaned up and practically ready for bed, Candid opened a portal and stepped through it, bringing the two into the artist’s bedroom. It _was_ conveniently nighttime, but Illustrator’s addled mind couldn’t figure out if that meant she had been stuck in that wall for six hours or thirty hours.

Doing his best to comfort and care for the artist, Candid placed her back into her bed. He made sure her head was placed on a pillow and he pulled the sheets over the girl, tucking her into bed.

“Candid…” Illustrator groaned, her eyes blankly looking at the demon.

“Yes?”

“...I’m gonna want more coffee for this.”


End file.
